The disclosure relates to an image processing device that performs an image processing on an image signal, a display unit provided with the image processing device, and an electronic apparatus.
Various display units and an image processing device applicable to the various display units have been proposed, as disclosed, for example, in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0207946.